


Watch

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 4: mirror sex ]They’re sitting in a chair in front of a full-length mirror. Nines is holding his chin and forcing him to watch, but Connor would be staring even if he wasn’t.





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Ajdlglsjkdfj sorry this one’s kinda short and lackluster, I didn’t have a ton of ideas for this prompt. Hope it’s still okay! :P

They’re sitting in a chair in front of a full-length mirror.

Connor is sitting on Nines’ lap while the latter fingers him open, causing small moans to leave him. Nines is holding his chin and forcing him to watch, but Connor would be staring even if he wasn’t.

His mouth is open, eyes half lidded, and Connor can’t stop watching how his own expression changes at each jolt of pleasure Nines sends through him.

Nines lets go of his chin, preparing himself to enter the android on his lap.

“I want you to watch closely, Connor. Do you understand?”

With a nod, Connor stares at them both in the mirror, anticipating what is to come.

Connor sighs softly as he watches Nines’ dick enter him, spreading him apart beautifully. Nines goes terribly slow, pushing in inch by inch until he’s finally pressed all the way inside.

“N-Nines,” Connor gasps.

The android nuzzles into the crook of his neck, biting at the skin there roughly. Connor shifts his hips, eager to move, but Nines holds him down by the hips.

“Not until I say.”

“Y-yes, sir, sorry.”

After another moment, Nines pulls out of Connor achingly slow, then thrusts back into him. Connor cries out, watching closely as it happens.

“Fuck yourself on my cock.”

Connor’s LED flashes yellow, then he’s adjusting his position to get a better angle.

He pulls Nines halfway out, then slams it back in, moaning as it brushes his prostate. He sets a steady pace, pushing himself off and dropping down as Nine’s nails dig into his hips.

One of Nines’ hands grips his cock, causing Connor’s rhythm to stutter.

His eyes are locked on the mirror, watching his own face as he moans out.

He looks like a complete slut, bouncing himself on Nines’ cock as the android behind him bites and sucks at his neck.

“Do you enjoy watching yourself that much?” says Nines

Connor simply nods, feeling unable to speak as he moans out.

“Where do you want me to cum?” Nines asks, even though he already knows the answer.

It takes a moment for Connor to get her his scattered thoughts enough to say anything coherent.

“Cum inside me, please, sir.”

Nines thrusts all the way in and groans as he cums, his LED flickering wildly.

The feeling of Nines’ cum in his ass is what drives Connor over the edge, a hand shakily clutching one of Nines’.


End file.
